


they said nothing

by Tazmaster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmaster/pseuds/Tazmaster
Summary: When Thor realized what he had done, it was already too late.It struck like a bolt of lighting, the sound of the snap shattering Thor’s skull and then followed by the absolute silence.





	they said nothing

When Thor realized what he had done, it was already too late.

It struck like a bolt of lighting, the sound of the snap shattering Thor’s skull and then followed by the absolute silence. 

“What did you do?” He shouted desperately, grasping at Thanos, but he disappeared. As Stormbreaker fell to the ground, the air around him suddenly felt thick with the unspoken weight of his mistakes. He stood there as he watched them go one by one. 

Thor didn’t hear Bucky call out Steve’s name, only the drop of the rifle. Steve didn’t utter a word, dropping down to his knees and touching the soil his best friend once stood on.

Thor had lost everything in his life he had thought. In a twisted way, he believed that killing Thanos was his only redemption; a way to prove that his losses were not in vain. Fate wanted him alive for a reason if not to do the right thing by the right people. But the more people Thor saw disappear, the more pieces of himself faded away with them. Thanos didn’t just take their lives; he took their souls, their essences, and left nothing of them behind other than memories. 

Someone came up behind him quietly and took his hand, pulling Thor out of his haze. Bruce’s dark brown curls were matted with sweat and his face littered with small scratches. The dark circles of his eyes were more prominent than when Thor saw him last. His hand felt soft compared to Thor’s, which were calloused and worn after centuries of fighting. The man looked up at him hesitantly, as if he was worried about what the god would do in return.

Thor pulled the smaller man into an embrace, feeling Bruce tense up under his arms. They said nothing. They didn’t need to. Bruce finally relaxed, letting out an incredibly long sigh. Thor couldn’t think of anything else at the moment other than holding on, hoping that Bruce wouldn’t disappear too. 

-

Bruce found solace in his lab. It’d become harder and harder for Bruce to sleep at night, often opting to get back up and go back to it. It had been a few days since the incident and the only thing Bruce could do was throw himself at his work. He hoped that maybe he would find the secret answer to defeating Thanos, but as expected, he’d made little progress. Magical beings didn’t really mix with science. Bruce realized this early on when he first met Thor and years later, he was still nowhere near understanding him. 

They all told Thor that it wasn’t his fault, to which he had responded kindly but Bruce could see the sadness in his eyes. The god would visit Bruce in his lab sometimes, which the scientist was thankful for. The lab was empty without Tony’s big personality- it was too quiet. Not that Thor was much of a conversationalist anymore but he always brought a comforting warmth with him. 

One evening, Bruce was swallowed by his work- more than usual that is. When Thor walked into the lab, he didn’t take notice at first. It wasn’t until he decided to go to bed that he found Thor with his head rested in his arms, sleeping soundly at a nearby counter. Bruce softly nudged the god on the shoulder, getting an annoyed hum in return. This didn’t stop the scientist from nudging him again and then taking his hand. With this Thor rose to his feet as Bruce flicked off the lights to the lab. 

He led Thor down the hall towards his room but as they got closer, Thor didn’t give any indication of letting go of Bruce’s hand. When they got to Thor’s room, they continued walking.

Bruce’s room was fairly neat. It could definitely get messy at times, but he didn’t spend as much time in it now that they were occupied with Thanos. Thor took a seat on the edge of his bed and let go of his hand.

Bruce looked at himself in the mirror, noticing how his gray streaks were getting more prominent by the hour. After the whole situation with saving the people of Asgard and fighting Thanos, Hulk receded more and more. It was becoming harder to find him, especially when he refused to come out. There were many times in his life Bruce wished the Hulk would just disappear. Hearing everyone only asking for the big guy used to tire him out to no ends. However, Bruce wasn’t sure he wanted that anymore. People needed Bruce, just as much as they needed Hulk. Thor taught him that. 

When he walked out of his bathroom, Thor was curled up on one side of his bed. The scientist slipped under his covers carefully, his back to Thor’s. 

Bruce lied awake for a long time, watching the sun rise and the incident playing in his mind like a broken record. Suddenly, Thor pulled Bruce closer to him as if he somehow knew what he was thinking about. With this, his mind stopped racing just long enough for him to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> just a small thing i wanted to get out! i haven't wrote in quite a while, sorry it's so short! feedback is appreciated!
> 
> check out my [twitter](http://twitter.com/tazisthemaster) and [tumblr](http://xandars.tumblr.com)


End file.
